


Shattered beliefs

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-it to 6x05, More sensible way, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it to 6x05. Dinah makes a different choice regarding Vince.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Dinah Drake
Kudos: 9





	Shattered beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just popped into my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was returning back from Kaznia, when Dinah was packing up.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"I quit, Oliver." Dinah said.

"Why?" Oliver looked confused.

* * *

_"My mission. It cost us ten years. And what have we ever accomplished?" Vince demanded._

_"A lot." Dinah pleaded._

_"Not enough. Not **nearly** enough. This is the only way." Vince was getting up on his feet._

_"You've lost your mind." Dinah whispered._

_"I'm not the only one wearing a mask." Vince said as they heard sirens blare. He was about to leave as he turned around._

_"I can't just let you walk away. How many innocent people have you gotten caught in crossfire? How many gangsters you put down, regardless of who was the collateral damage?" Dinah warned._

_Vince snorted as he turned around. "Are you really going to kill me, D.?"_

_"The Vince I know, died four years ago. Who I'm killing here, is a psychopath." Dinah said, seeing for herself who she had allowed herself to become, before Oliver found her before she grabbed Vince in chokehold with her staff. "Goodbye, Vinnie. I'm sorry." Vince choked and struggled before Dinah pulled and there was a 'crack' as Vince went limp. Dinah's eyes were getting wet as she breathed shakily before she heard sirens echoing and ran off before anyone would see her._

* * *

"I'm done, Oliver." Dinah handed him back the Black Canary mask and Oliver nodded in understanding. "I'm not a vigilante. I'm a cop. Always have been, always will be. When I saw Vince, I saw myself. Who I would've become if not for you. And like it or not, one day you're gonna end up on a crossroad and face a choice. One road is gonna mean everything will be the same. Another one… that's gonna put you down the same path as Vince. One where I might not care who I hurt, as long as I get what I want. And I don't want to face that choice. I went down that path before. Never again."

Oliver considered but nodded in understanding as Dinah left into the elevator. Oliver considered who else could take up the Black Canary mantle after Laurel.

**Author's Note:**

> There. More sensible resolution rather than the crap we got in the show. Frankly, I kept an open mind around Dinah but the reveal with Vince being Vigilante ruined her for me, since she acted like if Vince was any better than Black Siren (Earth-2 Laurel), when Vince was willing to bomb a motel full of innocent people to kill one gangster, the same with getting Dinah, Thea and Quentin caught into crossfire, when targeting Oliver.
> 
> Seeing Vince would probably remind Dinah too much of herself before Oliver found her. Now, would she really kill him? Probably not. But here's what I would like to believe. Seeing what Vince had become would probably remind her too much of herself and she would know by that point that Vince wasn't any better than Oliver and the Vince she had known, died long ago. Same face, different person. Only one way to deal with the guy.
> 
> And it would probably shatter Dinah's beliefs in vigilantism too, hence why I had her retire from BC. Like I said, more sensible resolution than the crap we got in the show.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
